Cepatlah Sembuh!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Tenten sakit perut karena belum makan. Hinata juga pernah mengalaminya, namun hanya sehari. Karena Tenten enggan membawa bekal, sakitnya jadi tiga hari berturut-turut. Hinata sampai galau dibuatnya.


**Disclaimer** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **. . .**

 **Cepatlah Sembuh!**

Tenten merintih lagi. Ia meminta Hinata untuk segera pulang. Sakit di perutnya semakin parah. Seperti ada jarum yang menusuk-nusuk lambungnya.

"I-iya, Tenten," kata Hinata, meminta Tenten untuk menunggu sebentar. "Aku salin jawaban terakhir dulu, ya." lanjutnya.

Wajah Tenten memerah. Air matanya mulai bercucuran. "Cepat, ya—Hinata." pesannya dengan nafas tertahan.

Hinata segera menambah kecepatan menulisnya. Dia tak tahan melihat Tenten kesakitan. Sebab, rasa sakit itu pernah dialaminya setahun lalu.

Lapar.

Hal itulah yang menimbulkan rasa sakit di perut Tenten. Lambung terasa menciut, menggerogoti organ-organ lain karena kosong—setidaknya itulah yang dirasakannya.

"Harusnya Tenten bawa bekal." ucap Hinata yang beranjak, sudah selesai mencatat.

Tenten memanyunkan bibirnya. "Malas, ah. Nanti tasku berat."

"Tenten… Tasku lebih berat daripada tas Tenten…"

"Hm, sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang."

Hinata menopang tubuh Tenten sepanjang perjalanan. Kalau tidak, pasti dia akan berjalan terseok-seok. Bisa jatuh juga kalau lambungnya benar-benar terlilit.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata melambai pada Tenten, sekaligus pamit. "Jangan lupa minum obat!" pesannya sekali lagi.

Tenten masuk ke rumahnya pelan-pelan.

Di jalan, Hinata terlihat murung. Ia khawatir pada Tenten. Menurutnya, Tenten pasti tak akan bisa sekuat dirinya menahan sakit itu. Ketika Hinata mengalaminya, rasa sakit itu bahkan belum hilang setelah makan. Butuh waktu beberapa jam agar sakitnya benar-benar hilang.

 **. . .**

Keesokan harinya, Tenten dan Hinata diharuskan untuk pulang lebih lama. Kurenai, guru seni musik mereka, akan menagih tugas praktik vokal grup berkelompok. Beberapa anggota kelompok masih terpencar di luar kelas. Hal ini membuat Hinata kembali mendengar rintihan Tenten.

"Hinata…" panggil Tenten lemah. Ia mendatangi Hinata dengan langkah terseret dan memegangi perut. "Temani aku jajan. Perutku sakit sekali. Dari pagi cuma minum teh manis hangat." ceritanya.

Hinata kaget plus kasihan. "Ya ampun, Tenten!" pekiknya cemas. "Kenapa enggak jajan waktu istirahat tadi?!" tanyanya, merasa itu adalah hal bodoh yang harus disesalkan.

"Uang sakuku sudah habis. Mau hemat."

"Tenten bisa pinjam uangku!" bentaknya dengan nada tinggi karena cemas. "Sini, aku saja yang membelikan," potongnya, meraih uang dari tangan Tenten. "Tenten mau apa? Roti? Atau nasi?" tawarnya.

Tenten duduk perlahan di tempat Hinata tadi. "Roti aja," jawabnya. "Kalau nasi, uangnya nggak cukup."

"Udah. Nasi aja, ya!"

"Eh, tapi—"

Hinata sudah menghilang duluan.

' _Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Hinata. Tapi, ini nggak seperti biasanya. Aku sendiri bingung…'_

Kaki Hinata melangkah tegas. Matanya disinari tekad untuk menghilangkan sakit perut Tenten. Dia tahu rasanya, seperti ususumu dililit dan dikencangkan ikatannya. Aww.

' _Kalau ada waktu, pasti sudah kubuatkan bekal setiap hari untuk Tenten.'_ batin Hinata.

Tenten menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya. Dulu, dia kesusahan untuk menyuap ke mulutnya sendiri karena terlalu sakit. Sampai-sampai adiknya, Hanabi, menawarkan diri untuk menyuapinya.

Dalam hati, Hinata berharap agar Tenten tidak sakit lagi besok. Dua hari berturut-turut saja membuatnya cemas tujuh keliling.

 **. . .**

Baru saja kembali dari toilet, Hinata bukannya lega. Malah mendapati Tenten yang menenggelamkan kepala di meja. Satu tangannya ada di bawah meja—memegangi perut. Gadis Hyuuga itu buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Tenten!" serunya. "Kenapa lagi?!" tanyanya takut.

"Perutku sakit," jawabnya mengangkat kepala. Matanya berair dan wajahnya merah. "Ayo kita pulang, Hinata… Aku… mau makan…"

Hinata berlari menuju tasnya dan mengambil sejumlah uang. Ia pergi lagi ke luar kelas.

"Hinata! Mau ke man—"

"Tunggu di situ!" selanya. "Kita tidak akan pulang sebelum Tenten makan siang!"

Pasrah, Tenten terpaksa menahan sakitnya demi menunggu Hinata. Tidak lama, karena Hinata bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah membeli apa yang hendak dibelinya. Senyumnya mengembang. Terlebih, karena orang itu …

"Kak Neji!" panggilnya dengan mata berbinar.

Orang yang dipanggil 'Neji' itu berbalik. "Hinata?" panggilnya balik, kemudian menyadari bahwa Hinata berfokus pada apa yang ada di tangannya. "Ini?" Ia mengangkat kotak bekal berwarna putih itu.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menghampiri Neji. "Bolehkah itu untukku?" tanyanya. "Aku ganti dengan sejumlah uang ini." Ia menyodorkan telapak tangan mulusnya.

Neji tak tega menolaknya, tapi ia juga kelaparan. Perjuangan menunggu giliran di kantin sekolah tidaklah mudah. "T-tapi, kenapa harus—"

"Ayolah, Kak Neji!" bujuk Hinata lagi dengan wajah sedih. "Tenten udah kesakitan sekali. Aku takut Tenten terkena usus buntu—Ah!" Hinata menutup mulutnya, spontan.

Neji kaget. "Tenten?! Usus buntu?!" pekiknya menjadi-jadi. "I-ini, Hinata!" Ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk menerima kotak bekal itu. Entah kenapa kata 'Tenten' dan 'usus buntu' sangat membuatnya syok.

Hinata masih terpaku. Kenapa tiba-tiba terucap seperti itu, pikirnya. Namun, lamunannya segera buyar. Ia memaksa Neji untuk menerima sejumlah uang tadi, lalu bergegas kembali ke kelas.

Tap

"Tenten, cepat makan ini!" suruh Hinata tegas.

Tenten membuka kotak bekal itu. "Hee? Aku mau bakso!" tolaknya. "Kamu tadi langsung pergi, sih…"

Hinata menepuk kepala Tenten pelan. Terdengar jeritan si cepol. "Kenapa harus bakso?!" hardiknya ingin marah sungguhan, tapi tak tega. "Tenten, 'kan, sakit perut. Tidak baik makan yang seperti itu," nasihatnya. "Lagipula, ini dari Kak Neji, lho."

Kali ini, rona merah di pipi Tenten bukan karena kesakitan, tapi serangan jantung. Ia tersipu. "Hm. Baiklah, kalau ini dari Kak Neji. Hehe." Ia pun melahap menu itu dengan senang hati.

Malamnya, Hinata senyum-senyum memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Perasaan hangat masuk ke hatinya, mengingat Tenten bisa tersenyum lagi karena Neji. Ia berani taruhan, seharian penuh tadi wajah Tenten masam terus. Terbukti, ketika masih jam pelajaran ke dua, Tenten menjawab lemas pertanyaan dari guru mereka.

Mata peraknya menerawang lagi, tapi kembali pada kejadian tadi siang. Dengan mudahnya ia mendapat makanan untuk mengganjal perut Tenten, tak perlu repot menunggu giliran di kantin. Terbayang olehnya wajah Neji yang mendadak panik.

" _Tenten?! Usus buntu?!"_

"Ah!" Hinata bangkit, duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Usus buntu…"

Sesungguhnya, Hinata hanya ingin merayu kakak sepupunya itu. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, ia jadi berpikir kalau Tenten berpeluang terserang usus buntu.

Hinata merasakan setetes cairan mengalir di pelupuk matanya. Menangis? Operasi usus buntu menghantui pikirannya.

Tidak. Hinata tak ingin Tenten mengalami itu.

Ia meringkuk di balik selimut, sembari meremas sprei tempat tidur. Air matanya terus mengalir. Hidungnya panas, tertahan oleh lendir yang ingin keluar. Corak gelap di bantalnya terbentuk, karena air matanya merembes di kain itu.

"Tenten—hiks," isaknya pelan. "Cepatlah sembuh—hiks. Aku nggak mau Tenten _hiks_ sampai operasi—huhuhu…"

Pandangannya kabur.

"Bawa bekal tiap hari—hiks,"

Penglihatannya sembap.

"Minum obat teratur—hiks,"

Sekali tarikan nafas untuk mengembalikan lendir hidung ke asalnya.

"Jangan sakit lagi, Tenteeen…"

Sesenggukan.

"Hiks, Tenten… Cepatlah sembuh—hiks. Aku nggak mau Tenten operasi—hiks!"

Di malam yang senyap, harapan pribadi itu Hinata sampaikan sambil memejamkan mata. Ia memuaskan diri untuk menangis sampai akhirnya benar-benar terlelap.

 **.Selesai.**

Holaaa~ Hinata versi over protektif, nih ._.

Duh, baper nulisnya. Saya jadi inget si 'Gigi', temen saya yang tiap hari sakit perut karena nggak mau bawa bekal. Sampe bagi rapor, sakitnya belum sembuh. Saya pengen banget masuk sekolah nanti dia sembuh TwT *malah curcol*

— **Epilog—**

Kriiing!

Lonceng istirahat berbunyi. Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Dengan wajah berseri, ia menghampiri Tenten. "Tenten, ini bekal untukmu," katanya, menyodorkan kotak bekal bergambar panda untuk Tenten. "Kalau Tenten nggak mau, kita nggak perlu pulang bareng mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya."

"Uwah!" Tenten tak terima. "Nggak bisa begitu, dong," protesnya, mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya sendiri. "Aku, 'kan, udah bawa bekal sendiri mulai hari ini. Kita bakalan tetap pulang bareng seperti biasa!" Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Senyum Hinata mengembang. Harapannya terkabul. Mau tak mau, ia jadi harus makan bersama dengan Tenten.

"Tenten jangan makan bakso, ya," singgung Hinata. "Nanti usus buntu, lho."

Tenten mengernyitkan dahi. "Hubungannya apa, antara makan bakso dan usus buntu?" Padahal, penyakit paling biasa karena jadwal makan yang bolong adalah mag, 'kan?

Hinata terdiam. _'Aku … nggak tahu.'_ batinnya. "Se-setidaknya, gangguan pencernaan yang pa-paling seram adalah usus buntu…" kilahnya salah tingkah. Dasar polos.

Tenten tertawa. "Terima kasih, ya, selama ini sudah mengingatkanku. Jarang-jarang, lho, aku lihat Hinata marah. Hihihi."

Hinata hanya bisa _blushing_ seperti sifat aslinya. _'Asal Tenten nggak kesakitan lagi, aku bisa mengusahakan apa saja.'_ Ia menghembuskan nafas lega.


End file.
